A Short Story About Paul And Weddings
by Resacon1990
Summary: Paul hated Weddings. He really did.


**For Starfire1407. Who lovingly pressured me into writing more Pokemon!**

**You rock!**

* * *

Paul hates weddings.

It was no secret, especially not now as he stands in the corner with a glass of bubblies in his hand and glaring at anyone who comes with in a two metre radius. Sure, he's happy for whoever is getting married, in this case he's extra happy because it's about damn time Gary pulled his finger out of his ass and grabbed Drew before he was whisked away by someone else, but the fact he is not only dressed up in some sort of constricting penguin suit but had been shoved up in the spotlight to prattle on in a best man speech does not exactly appeal to him.

He reaches up and tugs off his tie, balling it up tightly to stow away in his pocket. It makes him feel a bit better, and after popping the first two buttons he relaxes a bit more, feeling a lot less stuffy.

"Hey Paul!"

Clearly his general "get the hell away from me" vibe hadn't been working as he glances to his right to see the other best man, or woman in this case, Dawn grinning at him. He can't stop the twinge of annoyance and he knows it shows on his face when she frowns. Not like it's his fault though, she's always managed to drive him insane.

And yes, "drive him insane" could be taken in many ways. Some heading towards restricted rating,

"Would you stop looking so down?" she continues despite his silence, and her hands clutch her hips as she falls into her teapot stance that always seems to turn up whenever she's around him. He takes a drink to try hide his small grin, because frankly he's happy he can work her up.

"Not down."

"You are so! You're sulking around here in the shadows!" and boy does he hate how she tends to speak with exclamation marks all the time, "you're Gary's best man! You should be mingling with all the other-"

"Oh shut up," and he almost snorts at he indignant 'hrumph!', "Gary doesn't care what I do, as long as I turn up when I'm needed."

He wonders if her eye twitches like that often.

Her mouth opens as if she's about to give him a great big speech, and he knows if she does it'll be all about "friendship!" and "responsibility!" and "everything he doesn't give a shit about!".

Ugh, troublesome girl.

Thankfully she can't speak as Reggie is calling for him and he looks up to see his brother standing with the groom and groom, waving madly. He groans as he realises his brothers smile is abnormally wide and completely terrifying, but it's better than being stuck around Dawn. With a raised glass in toast to her he walks off, tossing the last of the drink back and depositing it on a waiters tray as he goes.

"So," Gary starts as soon as he's in hearing range and Paul finds himself being dragged into a hug, "you pulled through today. I must admit, was half expecting you to be the same old grouchy ass you are every day," he grins and frames Paul's cheeks with his hands, "but you were surprisingly fantastic."

Paul doesn't really know what to say, but it doesn't matter as Gary slaps his cheek in whats obviously supposed to be a pat before Reggie is dragging him away and leaving Paul to stare at an excited Drew.

"You ready?" his cousin asks, and he arches an eyebrow.

"For what?"

Drew rolls his eyes before grabbing Paul's hand and tugging him into the crowd, pushing them all away and ignoring Paul's protests. It's not until Drew's laughing and swinging Paul out onto the _dancefloor _does he actually realise what's happening.

"No!" he cries and tries to scramble from Drew's grip but the other just laughs and pulls him closer, swinging his arm up to clamp around his neck while the other hand latches onto Paul's in a vice like grip.

"Come oooon! We can't let those dancing lessons go to waste!" And before Paul can even attempt to kick up a fuss music starts playing and Drew is pushing him, forcing him into moving. He lets out a exasperated groan before thinking, why not? It's only a small dance right? And it is for Drew who's frankly like the pesky little brother of his family.

So he relaxes into the dance and as the tempo picks up so do they, spinning madly around the dance floor and Paul finds himself grinning as Drew starts giggling, laughing excitedly every time Paul twirls him or lifts him. The dancing lessons he'd been forced into by the two grooms do indeed come in handy and Paul finds himself actually having fun.

That is until Drew calls to him to "change partners!" and he finds himself swapping with Gary, of course, and coming face to face with Dawn.

He's too far into the beat to actually stop, but he's not impressed as he swings her around, her laughter not as infectious as Drew's but he must admit she does look nice when she's grinning and twirling.

"You're great at this," she calls over the sounds of people chattering and the loud music, "I thought you'd be a two left feet ridged idiot!"

"Thanks," he replies bitterly as his hands end up on her waist and he lifts her up before catching her hand and twirling her around. She grins at him and he swears he doesn't imagine the flirty wink before she's pressing right up against his chest.

"You definitely have the body for dancing," she purrs and his eye twitches, "you should do it more often."

He snorts, "right. I won't think about it."

"Spoilsport."

They separate for a moment as he twirls her once more before pulling her close and dropping her into a dip, just as the music cuts off and Dawn reaches up to drag him into a kiss.

To say he's surprised is an understatement. To say she's surprised when he accidentally drops her in shock is also an understatement.

There's laughter around them as he drops to a knee, reaching out to place a hand on her back and help her up. She's laughing as well, her eyes twinkling as she looks up at him and he finds himself smiling back at her, feeling oddly light. He mouth opens, clearly about to say something but instead he leans forward and kisses them shut, making her gasp in surprise before he feels the smile on her lips spreading across his.

"Corny," she comments, pulling away for a second and he growls as he pulls her back in with a hand tangled in her hair. She giggles before surrendering to his lips, her hands coming up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as she arches her body up to fit along his.

When they pull apart its to the applause of Drew and Gary, the former looking giddy and the latter looking smug, and Paul graces them both with a rude hand gesture before he tugs Dawn to her feet, wraps an arm around her waist and begins to guide her from the room.

"Where are we going?" she asks with a frown, and he glances down at her, smirking at her kiss swollen lips and can't help but thinks she looks even better when she's quiet.

Probably gorgeous when she's silent. Or when she's in bed.

"Somewhere else," is all he replies, keeping it vague, but she laughs and walks closer to him, snuggling into his side.

"If it's with you, I don't mind."

He almost gags at the corniness, but her genuine look of trust makes him smile as he leans down to grace her lips with another kiss.

* * *

**So, I haven't written pokemon much less heterosexual fanfiction for ages, and frankly I think the ending sucks and bleh. This is terrible but it's my first time in ages so please go easy on me!**


End file.
